


Трагедии бессмертных

by venich



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, да стекляшка, лилия хороший батя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venich/pseuds/venich
Summary: Когда приходишь в гости в последний раз.Ссылка на фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9527202
Relationships: Malleus Draconia & Lilia Vanrouge, Malleus Draconia/Lilia Vanrouge, Sebek Zigvolt/Silver
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Трагедии бессмертных

Лилия уже и забыл, что такое тихие городские окраины. Сейчас ему куда привычнее видеть застроенные, словно муравейники, очереди из высотных домов, в которых люди живут прижавшись друг к другу на верхотуре, маленькие дворики, засыпанные гравием и парки, размеры самых больших из которых навряд ли сравнятся с бескрайними лесами его молодости. 

Благо, Сильвер живет в районе, который словно застыл во времени. Одно счастье видеть зеленые луга, хаос, в котором стоят небольшие каменные дома, и вдыхать аромат полевых цветов. Правда, мужчина в этот раз совершенно не рад ни небу, затянутому тонкими облаками, ни зеленой траве, ни тому, что рядом с ним под руку идет Маллеус, придерживая зонт от солнца над его головой. Впервые за долгие годы он чувствует нарастающее волнение, легкую дрожь в руках и желание сбежать. Сбежать от того, что его никогда не настигнет, но то, что смыкает руки на горле дорогих ему людей. 

Они зашли в низкую витую калитку, что отпирается лишь парой щелчков пальцев Маллеуса, и прошли к двери небольшого каменного домика, сваянного будто по эскизам фей флоры: с верандой, увитой плющом, с цветами в горшках на подоконниках да с витым декором на двери, выглядящим как достойный образчик ар нуво. 

Лилия поднял руку, собираясь постучать в дверь, но немигающе замер, смотря на тонкие линии, которыми испещрена древесина. Ему кажется, что он просто берет время на подготовку, приводит в порядок свои мысли и чувства, но вместе с этим он горько осознает, что просто давно позабытое липкое чувство царит у него в животе.

Заметив это, Дракония стучит сам. Его стук уверенный и размеренный, и Ванруж благодарно смотрит своему спутнику в глаза, улыбнувшись тому как-то горько. Ведь иначе кто знает, сколько времени он бы простоял тут, пытаясь побороть страх пред неизвестным.

Щелкнул металлический засов и хриплый голос пригласил войти. Мужчина покрепче сжал предплечье Маллеуса, отворив дверь и пройдя в прохладный дом, полный жизни. То тут, то там расположились мелкие животные, будто помогающие по хозяйству, везде расставлены маленькие баночки каких-то трав и приправ да и само помещение пахнет лавандой и мускусом, с легкими нотками хвои. 

— Здравствуй, отец, господин Маллеус, — раздался все тот же хрипловатый голос, заставивший мужчин обернуться. 

Сидя в высоком кресле-каталке показался старик. Лицо его было испещрено глубокими бороздами морщин, кожа была покрыта темными пигментными пятнами, а волосы, когда-то бывшие иссиня белыми, превратились в благородное серебро. И только глаза остались все теми же: спокойными, чуть припухшими от недавнего сна и такими светлыми, словно талая вода. 

Сердце Лилии бьется, кажется, где-то в горле. Каждый раз, когда он приходит его навестить реакция оказывается одинаковой: он не привык, не привык, что старость подбирается к нему так близко, хватая за руки, обнимая за шею, в лице человека, которого Ванруж до сих пор видит, как мальчика, засыпающего у него на коленях под сенью королевских яблонь. 

Но лицо мужчины лишь озаряет улыбка. Ведь сейчас они все еще вместе, и это уже повод оставаться счастливым.

— Здравствуй, Сильвер. Как твои дела? Как твой чудесный сад? — скачет Лилия с темы на тему, стараясь спрятать волнение за маской. — У тебя растет замечательная розовая изгородь. Аромат на весь двор. 

— Я не думаю, что дела могут быть не впорядке у немощного мага, — усмехается Сильвер, подкатываясь ближе к мужчинам, дабы обнять их в приветствии. — А изгородь бывала и в лучшем состоянии. Помнится, Себек однажды словно чудо с ней сотворил. Говорил, что господин Маллеус будет им горд.

Лилия почувствовал укол совести где-то в затылке, но легкая улыбка на губах старика заставила его чуть расслабить плечи.

— Как вы оба, кстати? Слухи ходили, что вы отправлялись в путешествие и пропали там чуть ли не на год. Вся Долина была на ушах из-за пропажи юного господина Маллеуса, — усмехнулся Сильвер, смотря на облокотившегося на стол высокого волшебника.

— О, да. Лилия наконец-то соизволил меня взять с собой. Неужели больше не считает ребенком? — Дракония улыбнулся, звуча даже как-то елейно.

— О, милый. Ты уже давно не дитя в моих очах. Просто негоже правителю теряться во времени где-то вдали от своего трона, — Ванруж положил свою руку на ладонь Маллеуса и чуть сжал ее. — И, как видишь, недельный поход обернулся годовым скитанием вдали отсюда. Счет времени труден, если оно не имеет на нас никакого эффекта. 

В доме на пару мгновений повисла тишина: лишь лапки волшебных животных шлепали по деревянным полочкам да в саду бушевал ветер. Лилия, бывший гордым и смелым, впервые почувствовал, как с трудом поднимает на своего сына глаза, смотря, как их заполняет серая грусть.

— Прости, что мы не были рядом, Сильвер. Если бы хоть какая-то весть ко мне прилетела, мы бы…

— Все в порядке, отец, — произнес старик. — В нашем возрасте это уже не такое и неожиданное событие.

***

Позже в тот день было решено пойти и навестить старого друга, что находился на холме, сразу после последних городских домов. Идти было всего ничего, казалось, всего с десяток минут, которые спокойно можно было пролететь при помощи магии, даже не заметив. Сильвер же настоял на том, чтобы идти пешком, смотря, как лето вступает в свои права. Или, быть может, он просто хотел провести побольше времени с теми, кого любил и кого не видел так давно.

Лилия же не представлял, что когда-то в его ладонях окажутся рукоятки инвалидной коляски того, кого когда-то учил первым шагам, держа за теплую руку. Он помнит, как часто Сильвер шлепался на мягкую траву или ковры, помнил, как в детстве тот падал, сдирая в кровь колени. И Ванруж и правда не мог представить, что развитие его сына сделает круг, лишив его возможности и шагу ступить без чужой помощи.

Пройдя по мощеной дороге они вышли к небольшому огороженному черной изгородью клабищу, больше напоминавшему молчаливый парк. Покосившиеся надгробия, мраморные скульптуры, пожелтевшие от времени и дождя, и звенящие тишина и спокойствие, свойственные лишь только покойникам.

Они прошли сквозь ровные ряды старых надгробий, чтобы оказаться средь куда более свежих могил, что еще не успели осесть и покоситься. Все трое свернули налево под руководством Сильвера и остановились, когда тот тихо попросил.

Их взору предстало захоронение, которому исполнилось едва ли полгода. Земля уже давно утратила свою свежевскопанную черноту, но цветы, поросшие на старых могилах, еще не успели захватить и это место. В изголовье стоял деревянный, будто наспех сколоченный крест, на котором было вычерчено до боли знакомое имя. 

— Доброе утро, любимый, — произнес Сильвер, смотря на могилу Себека. — У нас гости.

Сердце Лилии сжалось от этого голоса сына, от его интонаций, в которых читалось это ужасное, застывающее в жилах ощущение, что он уверен, что совсем скоро они будут там вместе. Мужчина не может смотреть, как его отпрыск, старый, в морщинах, едва способный к движению, вдохновленно рассказывает могиле о том, что скучал и о том, что наконец-то он и Маллеус их навестили. 

Лилия просто не может на это смотреть. Он не может этого слышать, он не хочет этого чувствовать. Ему совершенно не хочется видеть, как жизнь Сильвера гаснет и как вступает в свои права смерть. Мужчина готов продать свое бессмертие ради жизни своего сына, дабы тот жил и был счастлив всегда.

Но вместо этого он лишь крепко сжимает ладонь Маллеуса и здоровается с тем, кто когда-то давно был слишком уж громким учеником Колледжа Ночного Ворона.

***

Лилия часто бывал на похоронах. Он помнил, как сбрасывали тела кучами в братские могилы не разбирая имен, он видел, как люди умирали в агонии от полученных ран. Видел, как умирали придворные, перешедшие дорогу кому-то слишком важному и мстительному. Он видел, как магия расщепляет людей на мелкие части, как поглощает чернотой, уродуя тело. Он видел многое.

Но никогда бы не подумал, что будет стоять вдалеке, смотря, как в гроб его состарившегося сына будут вбивать гвозди. 

Они стоят вдвоем вдалеке, под все тем же зонтом от солнца. Ванруж с удовлетворением отмечает, что Сильвер прожил хорошую жизнь и был любим многими, судя по тому, сколько людей собралось, дабы проводить его в последний путь. Тут их дети, друзья, знакомые. И их столько много, что к гробу и не подойти, чтобы еще раз увидеть знакомое лицо, испещренное морщинами. Да и это, наверное, к лучшему: так мысли Лилии не засорятся иллюзией того, что Сильвер лишь только уснул и, стоит лишь его потеребить по плечу, так водянистые глаза распахнуться снова.

Ванруж вздрагивает, когда слышит, как первый гвоздь входит в древесину. Казалось, мгновение назад он был готов смириться с тем, что его вечность с Сильвером кончилась. Казалось, мгновение назад раны начали затягиваться, а теперь они вновь разбрелись, воспаленные, кровоточащие, ноющие. С каждым ударом молота о стальной гвоздь Лилия ощущает, как его выдрессированное самообладание покидает его, оставляя место лишь опустевшему чувству родительского горя. Впервые, кажется, за несколько сотен лет он чувствует нестерпимую колючую боль в горле, волнами растекающуюся жаром по щекам в глаза, слишком влажные, чтобы быть его.

— Лилия, — Маллеус чуть крепче прижимает к себе мужчину. — Как насчет кофе?

Ванруж поднимает глаза на своего спутника в недоумении. Ему хочется сказать, что сейчас не время, не место. Сейчас ему больно и плохо и все, что хочется, это спрятаться в темноте и смотреть, как та пожирает всю ту радость, что осталось в его миниатюрном теле.

Но один взгляд на Драконию оставляет все вопросы позади.

Он не хочет, чтобы Лилия терял свое лицо: ведь он никогда не видел, чтобы Ванруж позволял себе слезы.

Он не хочет, чтобы так кончились проводы Силвьера: ведь он прожил счастливую жизнь, в которой мужчина был неотъемлемой частью. И нет смысла лить слезы над историей со счастливым концом.

И их жизнь продолжается. Она всегда будет тут, рядом и в ней всегда будет место для памяти. А значит, в их головах все еще жив и Себек, и Сильвер. Их смех и их слезы. Их счастье и горе. Их любовь.

Лилия улыбается одними губами, чувствуя, что едва может говорить. И поэтому шепотом, едва слышно, он произносит:

— Конечно, милый Маллеус. Я выберу ванильный гляссе на сегодня.

Дракония посмотрел на спутника со сквозящей печалью, но промолчал, уводя его с кладбища.

Ведь помнил, сколько раз пил ванильный гляссе Сильвер.


End file.
